priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right/Celebrity Guests
Occasionally a celebrity guest will drop in and pay a special visit to The Price is Right whether they're there to promote something, present a special showcase, appear as a special guest model, or playing for charity ("Celebrity Week" 2012, 2013, 2017). Some celebrities, then as unknowns, even appeared as contestants on the show. The show has also been featured in storylines on various TV shows such as The Young and The Restless and How I Met Your Mother involving characters appearing as contestants on the show. Celebrities appeared occasionally during the Bob Barker era but once Drew Carey took over as host, Celebrity guests began appearing more frequently. Celebrities are listed alphabetically by last name. A Buzz Aldrin (Famed Astronaut, 2nd to walk on the Moon) * November 17, 2009 (#4912K) (showcase cameo presenting 40th Anniversary of the moon landing) Thea Andrews (TV Journalist: The Insider) * December 2, 2013 (#6521K, aired out of order on December 16) (alongside Insider co-host Kevin Frazier as guest model) Matthew Atkinson (actor/musician: One Tree Hill, The Young and The Restless) * October 13 (#6841K, aired out of order on October 14)-14 (#6842K, aired out of order on October 13), 2014 (alongside co-star Hunter King as guest models during "Dream Car Week") A.J. Allodi '''(boyfriend) * February 14, 2018 (#8213K) B '''Kimee Balmilero (Actress/singer/(Hi-5 USA) * January 30, 2006 (#3511K) (one of the 1st four contestants to "COME ON DOWN" but she never got on stage) Tyra Banks (Supermodel/TV Host/Head judge on America's Next Top Model) * February 17, 2006 (#3535K) (appeared as guest model during segments 2 & 3) Charles Barkley (retired NBA player: Phoenix Suns, Philadelphia 76ers, Houston Rockets) * January 21, 2013 (#6191K, aired out of order on February, 21, originally rescheduled to air on February 18) ("Celebrity Week", played for the Mustard Seed School in Sacramento) Bob Barker (former The Price is Right host/American game show host) * April 6, 2009 (#4701K, aired out of order on April 16) (appeared as a guest in the showcase) * December 13, 2013 (#6534K) (appeared during "Pet Adoption Week" and presented a showcase) * April 1, 2015 (#7073K) (appeared during Act 1 and presented a showcase) Summer Bartholomew (Miss USA 1975, Hostess: $ale of the Century 1984-1989) * March 19, 1976 (#1855D) (sat in studio audience as Bob Barker chats with her during Act 3) Lance Bass '''(singer) * May 23, 2006-June 29, 2006 (appeared as a contestant on "CBS Game Show Marathon", played for Habitat For Humanity's Katrina Relief) '''Ed Begley Jr. (actor/environmentalist) * April 22, 2009 (#4723K) (appeared during Act 1 and presented a showcase, "Earth Day" episode) Lauralee Bell (actress: The Young and The Restless) * December 1994 (showcase cameo on Doug Davidson's version of the show) Kristen Bell '''(Actress) * January 24, 2018 (#8183K, aired out of order on October 30, 2017) '''Peter Bergman (actor: The Young and The Restless) * December 1, 1992 (#8601D) (showcase cameo alongside Melody Thomas Scott, "Y&R's" 5,000th show) * June 14, 2010 (#5211K, aired out of order on June 25) (showcase cameo with Patrick Duffy to promote the Daytime Emmy Awards) Wayne Brady (singer/TV Host: CBS' Let's Make a Deal) * December 21, 2009 (#4961K) (presented a Let's Make a Deal themed showcase) * May 9, 2016 (#7531K) ("Mash-Up Week, appeared during Act 3) Tracey E. Bregman (actress: The Young and The Restless) * June 16, 2011 (#5614K) (showcase cameo with co-star Christian LeBlanc, promoting the Daytime Emmys) Samantha Brown (TV Host: Great Vacation Homes, Girl Meets Hawaii) * April 9, 2010 (#5115K) (showcase cameo as she presented a trip-centric showcase) Cheryl Burke (professional dancer: Dancing With the Stars) * May 15, 2014 (#6744K, aired out of order on March 24) (appeared as guest model and was Drew Carey's dance partner on DTWS) Carol Burnett (Actress/Comedienne: The Carol Burnett Show, Mama's Family) * May 26, 1992 (#8452D) (appeared during Act 6 & last show with green turntable carpeting) Jack Black ''' (actor/comedian) * February 22, 2017 (#7823K, aired out of order on February 20) ("Celebrity Week", played for the Society of Women Engineers) '''Jon Dorenbos (former Philadelphia Eagles #46/magician/America's Got Talent finalist) * February 1, 2019 (#'''8605K) (appeared during Act 3 & presented a showcase) '''Julie Bowen (actress) * February 20, 2017 (#7821K, aired out of order on February 23) ("Celebrity Week", played for the Planned Parenthood) C Julie Chen (TV Hostess: CBS' Big Brother, The Talk) * April 6, 2011 (#5513K) (showcase cameo alongside then-''Talk'' co-hostess Holly Robinson-Peete) * June 10, 2013 (#6391K, aired out of order on June 10) (alongside Talk co-Hostess Sheryl Underwood as guest models) * May 24, 2016 (#36SP) (appeared as guest model, appeared during showcase showdown #1 and #2, presented a showcase) Jack Clark (TV Host/Announcer on Wheel of Fortune 1980-1988) * March 1965 (substituted for Bill Cullen for two episodes as guest host) Scott Clifton (actor: The Bold and The Beautiful) * March 16, 2011 (#5483K, aired out of order on March 15) (appeared w/ co-star Kim Matula in Act 2, offered winner a walk-on role & tour on "B&B") Ray Combs (Comedian/Host: Family Feud 1988-1993) * June 28, 1988 (#6932D) (appeared during Act 1 to promote Family Feud, seen with Dian & Janice) * June 3, 1992 (#8463D) (appeared as guest model in Act 6, promoted The New Family Feud Challenge) Bert Convy (Host: Tattletales, Super Password, Win Lose or Draw) * March 8, 1974 (#0795D) (appeared during Act 1 to promote Tattletales, was spotted with Anitra) * October 27, 1975 (#1651D) (appeared during Act 1 to congratulate Bob & the show on hour-long move) * June 3, 1982 (#4554D) (appeared during Act 3 to promote Tattletales, spotted with Dian) Cat Cora (celebrity chef) * November 21, 2012 (#6113K, aired out of order on November 19) (showcase cameo, presenting a Celebrity Chef-themed showcase) James Corden (Comedian/TV Host: The Late, Late Show with James Corden) * October 14, 2015 (#7241K, aired out of order on October 12) (guest model during "Big Money Week") Tiffany Coyne (model: CBS' Let's Make a Deal) * May 9, 2016 (#7531K) (guest model during "Mash-Up Week") * May 10, 2016 (#7532K) (guest model during "Mash-Up Week") * May 12, 2016 (#7534K) (guest model during "Mash-Up Week") D Ted Danson (actor: Cheers, Becker) * December 13, 2003 (#013SP) (pre-recorded footage with the cast of Becker, giving Birthday wishes to Bob) Chris Daughtry (lead vocalist: Daughtry/season 5 contestant on American Idol) * October 13, 2011 (#5664K, aired out of order on January 5, 2012) ("Celebrity Week", played for the Alzheimer's Association) Nina Devuluri (Miss America 2014) * March 7, 2014 (#6645K) (appeared as a guest model & presented a Miss America-themed showcase) Paula Deen (celebrity chef) * January 31, 2011 (#5421K) (appeared during Act 3, again in showcase round, presenting 2 showcases) Dayna Devon (TV Journalist: Extra) * February 18, 2004 (#2813K) (appeared as guest model during Acts 1 and 2) Celine Dion (singer) * December 13, 2003 (#013SP) (pre-recorded birthday message footage, followed by a singing of "Happy Birthday" to Bob Barker and her birthday wishes) Snoop Dogg (rapper/producer) * October 11, 2011 (#5662K, aired out of order on January 2, 2012) ("Celebrity Week", played for the Snoop Youth Football League) Patrick Duffy (actor/producer: The Bold and The Beautiful, Step by Step) * June 14, 2010 (#5211K, aired out of order on June 25) (showcase cameo with Peter Bergman to promote the Daytime Emmy Awards) Paige Davis '''(actress) * May 31, 2006-June 29, 2006 (appeared as a contestant on "CBS Game Show Marathon", played for Donate Life) '''David Delluci (baseball player) * February 14, 2018 (#8213K) Matt Doherty (baseball coach) * February 14, 2018 (#8213K) E David James Elliott (actor/director: JAG) * December 13, 2003 (#013SP) (pre-recorded footage with the cast of JAG, giving Birthday wishes to Bob) Bob Eubanks (Host: The Newlywed Game, Card Sharks) * January 10, 1986 (#5945D, aired out of order on January 3) (appeared during Act 2 to promote Card Sharks) F Craig Ferguson (TV Host: The Late, Late Show with Craig Ferguson) * May 23, 2012 (#5983K, aired out of order on May 14, originally rescheduled to air on May 21) (showcase cameo, presented a showcase with tickets to Late, Late Show) * April 1, 2014 (#6682K) (hosted the show while Drew Carey hosted The Late, Late Show) Guy Fieri (celebrity chef) * November 24, 2010 (#5323K) (showcase cameo, presenting 2 celebrity chef-themed showcases) Arlene Francis (actress/radio & TV Host/game show panelist) * February 1961 (substituted for Bill Cullen as guest host, the show's only female host) Kevin Frazier (TV Journalist: The Insider) * December 2, 2013 (#6521K, aired out of order on December 16) (alongside Insider co-host Thea Andrews as guest model) G Johnny Gilbert (TV Host/Announcer: Jeopardy, $25,000/$100,000 Pyramid) * June 19, 1964 (substituted for Bill Cullen as guest host) Daniel Goddard (actor: The Young and The Restless) * June 1, 2009 (#4781K) (appeared during Act 2 with Joshua Morrow & presents a showcase on who's more romantic) * December 12, 2011 (#5751K) (beginning a string of long-running appearances as male model) * December 20, 2011 (#5762K) * January 25, 2012 (#5813K) * February 1, 2012 (#5823K) * February 14, 2012 (#5842K) * March 8, 2012 (#5874K) * April 3, 2012 (#5912K) * April 24, 2012 (#5942K, aired out of order on April 10) * May 1-3, 2012 (#5952K-#5954K) * May 14, 2012 (#5971K, aired out of order on May 21) * June 4-6, 2012 (#6001K-#6003K) * September 20, 2012 (#6034K, aired out of order on September 27) (w/ co-stars Joshua Morrow, Melody Thomas Scott, & Christel Khalil) * November 1-2, 2012 (#6094K-#6095K) * April 16-17, 2013 (#6312K-#6313K; #6313K aired out of order on March 28) * June 13, 2013 (#6394K) * June 17, 2013 (#6401K) * October 15-16, 2013 (#6452K-6453K, aired out of order on October 22-23) * November 14, 2013 (#6494K) * November 18, 2013 (#6501K, aired out of order on November 22) ("Dream Car Week") * December 26, 2013 (#6544K) * April 16, 2014 (#6703K) * May 9, 2014 (#6735K) * May 14, 2014 (#6743K) * May 16, 2014 (#6745K aired out of order on June 13) * June 13, 2014 (#6785K, aired out of order on June 6) * April 30, 2018 (#8321K, aired out of order on March 26) Adam Gregory (actor: The Bold and The Beautiful) * June 20, 2011 (#5621K) (appeared alongside Amber during Act 1, modeling Wedding attire) Kathy Griffin (comedienne) * March 10, 2014 (#6651K, aired out of order on January 24) (appeared as a guest model and presented a Grammy-themed showcase) Merv Griffin (TV Host/creator of Jeopardy & Wheel of Fortune) * August 1959 (substituted for Bill Cullen as guest host) Natalie Gulbis (professional golfer) * April 28, 2009 (#4732K) (does Inspiration putt in Hole in One (or Two) & presents a golf-themed showcase) Brittney Green '(friancee) * February 14, 2018 (#8213K) H '''Kathryn Hahn '(american actress/comedian) * January 24, 2018 (#8183K, aired out of order on October 30, 2017) '''AJ Hammer (TV Host: HLN's Showbiz Tonight) * January 15, 2014 (#6573K) (appeared as guest model and presented a showcase) Neil Patrick Harris (actor: How I Met your Mother, Doogie Howser M.D) * October 12, 2011 (#5663K, aired out of order on January 4, 2012) ("Celebrity Week", played for the Noreen Fraser Foundation) Florence Henderson (actress/producer: The Brady Bunch) * May 11, 2012 (#5965K) (Mother's Day episode: appeared in Act 3 & presented Mother's Day showcase) Buck Henry (actor/comedian/film director) * November 19, 1982 (#4675D) (appeared during Act 2, coming in on the TPiR Train with Holly & Janice) Amie Hardwick '''(author) * February 14, 2018 (#8231K) J '''Ashley Jones (actress: The Bold and The Beautiful) * December 16, 2008 (#4552K, aired out of order on November 19) (showcase cameo offered the contestant a walk-on role on "B&B") * June 12, 2009 (#4795K, aired out of order on June 19) (appeared with co-star Jack Wagner during Act 2, modeling Wedding attire) Jenny Jones (comedienne/ex-Talk Show Host: The Jenny Jones Show 1991-2003) * Sometime in 1979 (appeared as a contestant and won her showcase which included a Car) Deatrich Wise Jr. '''(football player) * February 1, 2019 (#'8605K) (presented a showcase) K '''Ted Karras '(football player) * February 1, 2019 (#'''8605K) (presented a showcase) '''Carrie Keagan (TV Host/actress/producer) * September 23-27, 2013 (#6421K-#6425K aired out of order on October 18, 16, 14, 17 & 15, originally rescheduled to air on October 14-18) (appeared as guest model during "Big Money Week") * November 25, 2013 (#6511K) (appeared as guest model) Phil Keoghan (New Zealand television personality/TV Host: CBS' The Amazing Race) * May 25, 2016 (#36SP) (appeared as guest model, appeared during Act 3 & 5, appeared during showcase showdown #1 and #2 and presented a showcase) Christel Khalil (actress: The Young and The Restless) * September 20, 2012 (#6034K, aired out of order September 27) (appeared as part of celebration of "Y&R's" 10,000th show) * February 28-March 1, 2018 (#8233K-#8234K) (appeared as guest model) Hunter King (actress: The Young and the Restless) * November 13-14, 2013 (#6493K-#6494K) (appeared as guest model) * November 19-20, 2013 (#6502K-#6503K; #6502K aired out of order on November 18) (guest model during "Dream Car Week") * October 13-14, 2014 (#6841K-#6842K, aired out of order on October 14 & 13) (alongside co-star Matthew Atkinson as guest models during "Dream Car Week") Larry King (TV Journalist: CNN's Larry King Live) * December 13, 2003 (#013SP) (appeared during Act 2 during Bob Barker's Birthday Bash) Kathy Kinney (actress/comedienne: The Drew Carey Show, Drew Carey's Improv-a-Ganza) * April 1, 2009 (#4693K) (as her Drew Carey Show character Mimi Bobeck, guest model) * April 1, 2010 (#5104K) (as her Drew Carey Show character Mimi Bobeck, executive producer) Heidi Klum (Supermodel/TV Host/Fashion Designer) * October 10, 2011 (#5661K, aired out of order on January 6, 2012) ("Celebrity Week", played for Unicef) Mila Kunis '''(Actress) * January 24, 2018 (#8183K, aired out of order on October 30, 2017) L '''Drew & Nick Lachey (singers: 98 Degrees) * January 22, 2013 (#6192K, aired out of order on February 18, originally rescheduled to air on February 19) ("Celebrity Week", played for Camp Joy) Justin Lawler '''(Football player) * February 1, 2019 (#'8605K) (presented a showcase)'Nene Leakes''' (actress/Reality TV Star: The Real Housewives of Atlanta, Glee) * January 25, 2013 (#6195K, aired out of order on February 19, originally rescheduled to air on February 22) ("Celebrity Week", played for Saving our Daughters) Christian LeBlanc (actor: The Young and The Restless) * June 16, 2011 (#5614K) (showcase cameo with co-star Tracey E. Bregman, promoting the Daytime Emmys) Demi Lovato (singer/ex-judge on X Factor) * January 24, 2013 (#6194K, aired out of order on February 22, originally rescheduled to air on February 21) ("Celebrity Week", played for Feed the Children) Jane Lynch (actress/singer/comedian) *February 21, 2017 (#7822K, aired out of order on February 22) ("Celebrity Week", played for Direct Relief) Judd Lormand (actor: Seal Team) * November 9, 2018 (#8485K) (presented a showcase) M Kim Matula (actress: The Bold and The Beautiful) * March 16, 2011 (#5483K, aired out of order March 15) (appeared w/ co-star Scott Clifton in Act 2, offered winner a walk-on role & tour on "B&B") Jenny McCarthy (actress/ex-panelist on The View) * October 14, 2011 (#5665K, aired out of order on January 3, 2012) ("Celebrity Week", played for the Generation Rescue) Catherine McCord '(celebrity chef, the creator of ''Weelicious) * November 21, 2018 (#8503K, presented a Thanksgiving-themed showcase 2) '''Reba McEntire (country singer) * April 3, 2009 (#4695K) (showcase cameo presenting tickets to the ACM Awards to showcase winner) Brandon McMillian (animal expert/trainer on CBS' Lucky Dog) * December 13, 2013 (#6535K, aired out of order on December 10) (guest model during "Pet Adoption Week") Rita Moreno (actress/singer/dancer) * August 1964 (appeared as a celebrity player) Mishael Morgan (actress, The Young and The Restless) * February 15-16, 2018 (#8214K-#8215K) (guest model) * April 30, 2018 (#8321K, aired out of order on March 26) Joshua Morrow (actor, The Young and The Restless) * June 1, 2009 (#4781K) (appeared during Act 2 with Daniel Goddard & presents a showcase on who's more romantic) * September 20, 2012 (#6034K, aired out of order on September 27) (appeared as part of celebration of "Y&R's" 10,000th show) * November 5-6, 2013 (#6482K-#6483K) (appeared as guest model) Karla Mosley (actress/singer: The Bold and The Beautiful) * October 9-11, 2013 (#6443K-#6445K, aired out of order on October 2-4) (appeared as guest model) * October 14, 2013 (#6451K, aired out of order on October 21) (guest model) * November 26, 2013 (#6512K) (guest model) * December 4, 2013 (#6523K, aired out of order on December 18) (guest model) * October 15-17, 2014 (#6843K-#6845K, aired out of order on October 17 & 15-16) (guest model during "Dream Car Week") John McCook '(actor, ''The Bold and The Beautiful) * March 23, 2017 (#7864K) (appeared Act 3 & presents a showcase) '''Tim Meadows (comedienne) * May 31, 2006-June 29, 2006 (appeared as a contestant on "CBS Game Show Marathon", played for The Chris Farley Foundation) Jonathan Mangum '(announcer: CBS' ''Let's Make a Deal) * May 9, 2016 #7531K ("Mash-Up Week, appeared during Act 3) * May 11, 2016 #7533K (guest model during "Mash-Up Week") * May 13, 2016 (#7534K) (guest model during "Mash-Up Week") N 'Kathy Najimy '(actress/comedienne) * May 31, 2006-June 29, 2006 (appeared as a contestant on "CBS Game Show Marathon", played for Girls Best Friend) 'Aaron Neary '(Football player) * February 1, 2019 (#'8605K) (presented a showcase) '''Heidi Newfield' (country singer) * April 3, 2009 (#4695K) (appeared during Act 1 "Salute to Academy Country Music Awards" episode) Wayne Newton (singer) * November 26, 2007 (#4101K) (appeared during Act 4, presenting a Trip for two to Las Vegas) Leslie Nelson '''(actor) * May 31, 2006-June 29, 2006 (appeared as a contestant on "CBS Game Show Marathon", played for "A society in Phoenix for blind children" '''Chuck Norris (actor/martial artist/producer: Walker, Texas Ranger) * December 13, 2003 (#013SP) (appeared during Act 4 during Bob Barker's Birthday Bash) O Nancy O'Dell (TV Journalist: Entertainment Tonight) * December 5, 2013 (#6524K, aired out of order on December 19) (appeared as a guest model and presented a showcase) Melissa Ordway (actress: The Young and The Restless) * October 17-18 (#6454K-#6455K, aired out of order on October 24 and November 4, #6455K originally rescheduled to air on October 25) * October 28-November 4, 2013 (#6471K-6481K, #6471K-6473K aired out of order on October 29, 28 & 30, #6481K aired out of order on October 25) (appeared as a guest model, Nov. 4, "Salute to Teachers" episode) * November 21-22, 2013 (#6504K-#6505K; #6505K aired out of order on November 19) (guest model during "Dream Car Week") * December 3, 2013 (#6522K, aired out of order on December 17) (guest model) * December 9, 2013 (#6531K) (guest model during "Pet Adoption Week") * January 2, 2014 (#6554K, aired out of order on July 2, originally rescheduled to air on June 26, then to June 30) (guest model) * January 13, 2014 (#6571K) (guest model) * May 13, 2014 (#6742K, aired out of order on April 4) (guest model) * June 13, 2014 (#6785K, aired out of order on June 6) ("Socially Awesome Week", presenting a showcase about her favorite things) * April 1, 2015 (#7073K) (guest model; April Fools Day) * April 30, 2018 (#8321K, aired out of order on March 26) * June 1, 2018 Sharon Osbourne (TV Hostess: CBS' The Talk) * January 23, 2013 (#6193K, aired out of order on February 20) ("Celebrity Week", played for the Sharon Osbourne Colon Cancer Program) Chris O'Donnell '(NCLS: Los Angeles) * February 24, 2017 (#7825K) ("Celebrity Week", played for the REDF) '''Jaimee Gooley-O'Halloran '(wife) * February 14, 2018 (#8213K) P '''Don Pardo (TV/Radio Host & Announcer) * September 6, 1963 (celebrity guest and last show to air on NBC) Aaron Paul (actor: Breaking Bad) * January 3, 2000 (#1321K) (appeared as a contestant, lost a car playing Dice Game and lost his showcase) Amy Purdy (actress/champion snowboarder/2014 Paralympic bronze medalist) * June 2, 2014 (#6771K, aired out of order on June 9) (appeared as guest model and presented a showcase) Jake Paul '(actor/internet personailly) * April 10, 2017 (#7891K, aired out of order on April 3) (appeared as a guest model and presented a showcase) '''Jeff Probst '(TV Host: CBS' Survivor) * May 23, 2016 (#34SP) (appeared as guest model, and presented a showcase) R '''Giuliana Rancic (TV Host/Journalist) * October 8, 2013 (#6441K, aired out of order on October 1) (guest model during "Breast Cancer Awareness" and presented a showcase) Denise Richards (actress/model) * December 13, 2003 (#013SP) (pre-recorded footage with Charlie Sheen, giving Birthday wishes to Bob) Charles Nelson Rielly (actor/comedian/regular panelist on Match Game) * October 28, 1975 (#1652D) appeared during Act 2 to congratulate Bob & the show on hour-long move) Geraldo Rivera (TV Host/Journalist Geraldo At Large) * May 20, 1994 (#9215D) (appeared during Act 4 and Barker's Beauties later appear to escort him backstage) Holly Robinson-Peete (actress/producer/ex-TV Hostess of CBS' The Talk) * April 6, 2011 (#5513K) (showcase cameo alongside Julie Chen) Ray Romano (actor/comedian: Everybody Loves Raymond) * December 13, 2003 (#013SP) (pre-recorded footage wishing Birthday wishes to Bob Barker) Frank Rueyeon (actor: As the World Turns, Another World) * June 27, 1983 (#4971D) (appearing in Act 1 & again in a As the World Turns themed showcase) Meg Ryan (actress/producer) * June 27, 1983 (#4971D) (appearing in Act 1 & again in a As the World Turns themed showcase) Melissa Rycroft (Reality TV star: season 13 of The Bachelor) * Week of October 21-25, 2013 (#646xK, aired out of order on the week of October 7-11) (appeared as a guest model) Brande Roderick '''(actress/model: Playboy) * May 31, 2006-June 29, 2006 (appeared as a contestant on "CBS Game Show Marathon", played for "City Of Hope" S '''Lawerence Saint-Victor (actor: The Bold and The Beautiful) * November 7-12, 2013 (#6484K-#6492K; #6484K aired out of order on December 4 and #6485K aired out of order on November 7) (appeared as a guest model, Nov. 11: "Salute to Veterans" episode) * December 6, 2013 (#6525K, aired out of order on January 2, 2014, originally rescheduled to air on December 20, 2013) (guest model during "Grandparents Special") * December 10, 2013 (#6532K, aired out of order on December 13) (guest model during "Pet Adoption Week") * December 27, 2013 (#6545K, aired out of order on February 3, 2014) (guest model) * May 12, 2014 (#6741K) (guest model) Adam Sandler (actor/producer: Happy Gilmore, Big Daddy, I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry) * February 15, 1996 (#9854D, aired out of order on February 16) (showcase cameo promoting Happy Gilmore) * May 17, 2007 (#023SP) (Bob's 50 yrs Special: appeared after fight clip of Happy Gilmore and read a poem for Bob) Melody Thomas Scott (actress: The Young and The Restless) * December 1, 1992 (#8602D) (showcase cameo alongside co-star Peter Bergman, "Y&R's" 5,000th show) * September 20, 2012 (#6034K, aired out of order on September 27) (appeared as part of a celebration of "Y&R's" 10,000th show) Charlie Sheen (actor: Anger Management, ex-star of Two and a Half Men) * December 13, 2003 (#013SP) (pre-recorded footage with Denise Richards, giving B-day wishes to Bob) Travis Stork (TV Host: The Doctors) * March 14, 2014 (#6655K, aired out of order on March 27) (appeared as a guest model and presented a showcase) Josh Silberman '''(TV Producer: Deal or No Deal, Fear Factor, History Channel's "Ice Road Truckers," "Bush Pilots," "America's Got Talent," "Dancing With the Stars, and more) * February 2, 2007 (#3865K) (contestant come on down and won his showcase) T '''Chrissy Teigen (model) * January 3-8, 2014 (#6555K-6563K; #6555K-#6562K aired out of order on December 31, 2013 and January 7 & 6, 2014) (appeared as guest model and presented a showcase on Jan. 3 and Jan. 7) Aisha Tyler (actress/comedienne/TV Hostess: CBS' The Talk, CW's Whose Line is it Anyway?) * January 17, 2014 (#6575K) (appeared as guest model and presented a showcase) Toni Trucks '''(actress) * November 9, 2018 (#8485K) (presented a showcase) U '''Sheryl Underwood (comedienne/TV Hostess: CBS' The Talk) * June 10, 2013 (#6391K, aired out of order on May 9) (appeared alongside Talk co-hostess Julie Chen as guest models) * May 7, 2015 (#7124K) (appeared as a guest model and presented a showcase) V Marcela Valladolid (celebrity chef) * November 29, 2004 (#3071K) (appeared as a contestant, winning a car playing That's Too Much!) * November 27, 2013 (#6513K) (appeared during Act 1 & showcase, clips of her 2004 appearance were shown) Wilmer Valderrama '(actor: ''That '70s Show) * February 23, 2017 (#7824K, aired out of order on February 21) ("Celebrity Week", played for Voto Latino) W '''Lyle Waggoner (actor: Wonder Woman, The Carol Burnett Show) * July 1, 1977 (#2445D) (showcase cameo) Jack Wagner (actor/singer: The Bold and The Beautiful, General Hospital) * March 6, 2009 (#4655K) (appeared throughout the entire episode) * June 12, 2009 (#4795K, aired out of order on June 19) (appeared with co-star Ashley Jones during Act 2, modeling Wedding attire) Betty White (actress: The Golden Girls, Hot in Cleveland, Mama's Family) * September 14, 1988 (#6943D) (appeared during Act 1, did Inspiration Putt in Hole in One) Vanna White (Hostess on Wheel of Fortune since 1982) * June 20, 1980 (#3735D) (one of the 1st four contestants to "COME ON DOWN" but she never got on stage) Gallery juliesheryl.png|Drew on set with Talk co-hosts Julie Chen & Sheryl Underwood during their day as guest models 480px-Tyra-banks-price-is-right02.jpg|TV Host & America's Next Top Model head judge Tyra Banks is all smiles with Bob during her stint as guest Barker's Beauty vanna.png|Here's Vanna on the June 20, 1980 (#3735D) episode but she didn't make it out of Contestant's Row. Two years later she would begin her career turning letters on Wheel of Fortune neilp.jpg|Neil Patrick Harris flashes a smile to the audience while presenting his showcase. Notice Manuela waving in the background melissa.png|"Y&R" star Melissa Ordway models Door #2 imagesG0FO8B3P.jpg|"Y&R's" Hunter King and Rachel pose in front of the Big Wheel. images17XED529.jpg|"B&B" heartthrob Jack Wagner is all smiles with Drew during his 2009 popping-in-and-out appearances rachelkarla.png|Rachel and "B&B" starlet Karla Mosley pose in front of Door #2 images1UTTZ0FF.jpg|Guest model Giuliana Rancic poses in a group photo with Drew and Rachel images9NS1S34L.jpg|Snoop Dogg couldn't pass up on an opportunity to pose in a photo with Gwendolyn, Manuela, and a pregnant Rachel imagesX6NFLPE0.jpg|Atlanta Housewife Nene Leakes is VERY RICH and all smiles in a group photo with Drew during "Celebrity Week". They also competed during Season 18 of Dancing With the Stars imagesFE06YPCJ.jpg|Comedienne Kathy Griffin smiles at the cameraman while presenting her Grammy-themed showcase imagesR6BPL0DZ.jpg|Jenny McCarthy cozies up to Drew during her 2012 appearance of "Celebrity Week" purdy.jpg|Sports medalist Amy Purdy gestures towards the plasma screen representing this trip to Palm Springs imagesZXUV2YRL.jpg|Drew and singer Demi Lovato smile cheek to cheek for the cameras 93_ray.jpg|Ray Combs paid a visit to TPiR in June 1992 and couldn't resist getting close to Janice 93_ray2.jpg|And here he is getting comfortable at the Bar as Holly looks on with admiration 83_megryan.jpg|Soap Stars Meg Ryan and Frank Rueyeon during their runs on "As the World Turns". On June 27, 1983 (#4791D), they presented a showcase which included a walk-role on the soap which the contestant won imagesRL7X4I9I.jpg| BUSTED! Game Show Host Bert Convy gets caught "making out" with Anitra during this 1974 appearance. He was really there to promote Tattletales imagesK1FIAA8L.jpg|And here he is again, this time he was caught flirting with Dian, Bert dropped in to again promote Tattletales 88hi1_white3.jpg|In September 1988, Golden Girl Betty White made a special appearance during Hole in One (or Two) 88hi1_white5.jpg|And Bob not only allowed her to do the Inspiration Putt and as U can see, but it was also wide left... 88hi1_white8.jpg|...He also let her push the button to reveal the "Or Two" sign as the contestant gets another chance to putt aaronpaul.png|Aaron Paul, Come on Down, you're the next contestant on The Price is Right! anigif_enhanced-buzz-27037-1342796354-9_preview.gif|He not only got called to "COME ON DOWN", but he also got onstage to play a pricing game! anigif_enhanced-buzz-19233-1342794455-10_preview.gif|But unfortunately he could not take home his showcase of fabulous prizes (and neither could his opponent) carolburnett.jpg|Legendary Comedienne Carol Burnett pays a special visit to "TPiR" in May 1992. This was the last show with the green turntable carpeting & the colored stripes on the door frames. eubanks.jpg|In January 1986, another Bob paid a visit to "TPiR"...Bob Eubanks. The "Newlywed Game" host stopped by to promote "Card Sharks" which premiered on CBS earlier that week. imagesGZHT810J.jpg|Drew poses in a group photo with "Y&R" stars Joshua Morrow, Melody Thomas Scott, Christel Khalil, & Daniel Goddard. This was part of "Y&R's" 10,000 episode celebration as they appeared as special guest models on "TPiR" imagesQYHM5M4G.jpg|Drew and his good buddy Craig Ferguson traded places for April Fools Day 2014 (#6682K), Craig took over the hosting reigns of "TPiR" while Drew sat behind the desk over at "The Late, Late Show". imagesIUOQKWPG.jpg|Drew with Talk hosts Julie Chen and Holly Robinson-Peete during their April 2011 cameo. Drew also appeared as a guest on The Talk later that day. sharon.png|''The Talk's'' Sharon Osbourne poses next to the Big Wheel during her appearance of "Celebrity Week". 640px-Df84ef91-1453-4f17-99f0-777febb31e3e_104077_D0298b.jpg|Actress/Comedienne & Talk co-host Aisha Tyler poses in a group photo with Amber and Rachel during her January 2014 appearance as a guest model on "TPiR" melodypeter.png|In December 1992, Melody Thomas Scott & Peter Bergman made a special cameo in a showcase saluting "Y&R's" 5000th show which included a walk-on role on the CBS soap which the contestant won !!! etnancy.png|''Entertainment Tonight'' backstage look as anchor Nancy O'Dell gets ready for her closeup as a guest model 640_et_cherylb_drewc_pir_032314.jpg|Drew competed during season 18 of Dancing With the Stars dancing with pro dancer Cheryl Burke who then traded in her dancing shoes for model shoes as she appeared as a guest model on "TPiR". 1625681_10152402393061785_5976585879049021441_n.jpg|Miss America 2014 Nina Davuluri poses with Rachel Reynolds. imagesUIISBKWR.jpg|Drew & the models, dressed in cowgirl attire, pose in a group photo with Country Music Superstar Reba McEntire. imagesBV1ZQBPI.jpg|Local TV Personality Carrie Keagen is ready to give away this exotic trip to Hawaii aj.png|Hunky TV personality AJ Hammer takes HLN's Showbiz Tonight cameras around the "TPiR" studio during his day as a guest model imagesPFYXHT5S.jpg|Drew with Mr. Las Vegas himself, Wayne Newton as he was the very 1st celebrity guest to appear during Drew's era. peterbergmanpatrickduffy.png|The "TPiR" gang pose in a group photo with Soap Stars Peter Bergman & Patrick Duffy (then w/ Bold & Beautiful) after the show taping. billtrainride.png|Choo Choo! Coming in on the "TPiR" Train is original host Bill Cullen as he stopped by, in grand fashion, to promote Child's Play which was already on the air at the time of this show's airing. tpirapril12010425.jpg|Drew's longtime friend & comedienne Kathy Kinney as her Drew Carey Show character Mimi takes over "TPiR" during this 2010 April Fools Day (#5104K) special 1457760_10151913227231785_1141024668_n.jpg|''Insider'' co-anchors Kevin Frazier & Thea Andrews have gift wrapped the perfect Christmas Holiday feast just for you. chrissyteigen.jpg|Model Chrissy Teigen is giving the regular "TPiR" models a run for their money as she models the jet ski in a swimsuit 1394182_10151761698101785_1509866064_n.jpg|Rachel and The Bachelor's Melissa Rycroft kick back on the "TPiR" set for a little rest & relaxation Charles-Prego-500x642.jpg|After his show during "Celebrity Week", Basketball great Charles Barkley gets an opportunity to pose in a group photo with beautiful Rachel (and her daughter, Ruby) 102697_d0623b_1.jpg|Drew gets buddy-buddy in a group photo with singing brothers Drew & Nick Lachey during their appearance on "Celebrity Week". the-price-is-right12.jpg|Supermodel/TV Host Heidi Klum just simply couldn't resist taking a picture with Drew as she was one of the first to participate during the 1st "Celebrity Week". 102250_d0729b.jpg|Frequent guest model Daniel Goddard & his on-screen wife Christel Khalil present a showcase that's all about romance. 102250_d1087b.jpg|Daniel & Manuela wave to the crowd while modeling the Jet Ski. Better hope Lily (Christel Khalil) isn't watching... 102250_d1710b.jpg|Melody Thomas Scott & Joshua Morrow stand in for the regular models as they're put to work during the 1/2 Off game. 103486_d00413b.jpg|Karla Mosley, the gorgeous starlet from Bold and the Beautiful makes this LCD TV come to life! 09_102117_d0411b.jpg|Julie Chen poses as a Barker's Beauty while her Talk co-host Sharon Osbourne hopes to land on the dollar as she tries her luck at the Big Wheel 103706_d1272b.jpg|Giuliana Rancic, co-host of E's Fashion Police chats with an audience full of breast cancer survivors during TPiR's Breast Cancer Awareness Special 101860_d0961b.jpg|Drew is all smiles with Brady Bunch matriarch Florence Henderson during the Mother's Day episode from 2012 Huntermatt.png|Hunter King and Matthew Atkinson from "The Young and the Restless" Matthewatkinson.png|Matthew Atkinson (from the Young and the Restless) modeling a computer mischel2.jpg|"Y&R" bad girl Mishael Morgan works her magic w/ this state-of-the-art coffee maker & accessories mischel.jpg|And here she is revving up and ready to hit the mean streets on this BAD Kawasaki Motorcycle !!! YouTube Videos Vanna White, Come on Down ! (June 20, 1980, #3735D) Ray Combs visits "TPiR" as he plugs "Family Feud" (June 28, 1988, #6932D) Tyra Banks helps out with It's in the Bag (February 17, 2006, #3535K) "B&B's" Jack Wagner wanders into the "Price is Right" studio (March 6, 2009, #4655K) Backstage with Giuliana Rancic on "TPiR's" Breast Cancer Awareness Special (October 8, 2013, #6442K, aired out of order on October 1) "Entertainment Tonight" goes backstage during Nancy O'Dell's appearance on "TPiR" (December 5, 2013, #6524K, aired out of order on December 19) Category:People